


Making Snowmen Together

by thereluctantguardian



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17178932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereluctantguardian/pseuds/thereluctantguardian
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Making Snowmen Together

Seth’s nose was raw red, and his cheeks were blistered pink in the cold, but his smile never waivered as he watched Dean put the final touches on his snowman. While Seth had been building a Kevin sized snowman for the yorkie to investigate, Dean had wandered back inside and reemerged with carrots, and surprisingly, a hand full of food coloring. 

Bemused, Seth watched as his lover stained his hands red, blue, and yellow patting handfuls of colored snow onto the copper blonde’s snowman. Unsure of what was going through the eccentric man’s mind, Seth pulled out his phone to film Dean’s suddenly burst of creatively while Dean himself seemed completely unaware of Seth’s sudden fascination. 

If Seth hadn’t already been completely head over heels for the older man, the sight of Dean with his stocking hat pulled low over his ears nearly to his eyes, tongue caught sticking out between his teeth in a wide smile, and the obvious childish joy etched on his face would’ve sealed the deal. 

With a small cry of triumph, Dean stepped back, giving Seth his first glimpse of Dean’s grand masterpiece. Letting out a delighted laugh, Seth finally saw what all the food coloring was for. Dean’s snowman was wearing a red santa hat and a blue and yellow championship belt. The attention to detail was actually quite impressive (for food coloring), and Seth gave his proud lover a thorough kiss of appreciation. 

Catching the gleam of anticipation in Dean’s eyes, after they pulled apart, Seth snapped a quick couple of pictures and selfies of all three of them with their snowman family before he gave Dean the go ahead nod. With a roar that would’ve made Roman proud, Dean charged at his carefully crafted snowman and body slammed the icy champ. Snow exploded outwards at the force of the tackle, carrying Dean’s destructive trajectory through his snowman and into Seth’s, completely taking out that one too. Kevin danced around, barking excitedly at the snowman annihilation, and Seth briefly wondered if Dean was rubbing off on his dog.

Lazily getting to his feet, Dean brushed off the loose snow from his clothes before he raised his arms in triumph. Seth laughed heartedly, taking even more pictures of the massacre and of Dean (doing a good impression of Seth himself) giving out curbstomps to any of the large remaining chunks of snowman that had survived the initial attack. Letting Dean go at it for a few moments, Seth finally called a halt once Kevin started to look more white than brown.

Seth stripped off his gloves and took Dean’s icy cold hands into his slightly warmer ones and led him back inside. He ignored how Dean’s color stained fingers were most likely rubbing off on his. There would be time to clean up after they dried off Kevin and warmed up with some hot chocolate.

They never did make it to the hot chocolate as Dean found a much better, more enjoyable way to warm up. Leaving Kevin in a pile of warm, fluffy towels, Dean dragged Seth off to the bedroom, seemingly determined to see if he could stain the rest of Seth’s body to match the streaks on his hands.


End file.
